Cornelius-class
The Cornelius-class is a fictional tender ship that appears in Gundam SEED and several of the Gundam SEED Astray side stories of the Cosmic Era timeline of the Mobile Suit Gundam Metaseries Technology and Combat Characteristics The Cornelius-class of ship is a prototype tender ship that was developed to support the Earth Alliance's new Archangel-class assault ship. Because they are designed to work together they bear a strong resemblance, namely in how the both ships possess two bow sections that each contain a hanger. Only one ship has been confirmed to exist, though there is possibly at least one more. The ReHOME ''was acquired by the Junk Guild some time after its abandonment during the Heliopolis incident. A tender that is possibly a Cornelius-class is seen resupplying the ''Archangel ''as part of the Eighth Fleet shortly before its destruction. Later, a Cornelius-class tender is clearly visible landing at the Earth Alliance's lunar base, where the ''Dominion is being prepared for launch''. '' The ReHOME is a rather striking vessel, with sleek lines reminiscent of the ship she was designed to support. The forward bow is especially evocative of Archangel, and for good reason - the two vessels were designed so that they can easily connect to each other, allowing for resupplying of the Archangel to be done easily and rapidly. The Junk Guild is known for extensive modification of any vessel under their control, and ReHOME is no exception - two manipulator arms were added, as well as a set of laminated shields (for countering beam fire) and a set of chunky "wedge-shaped" shields (for countering physical attacks) for defense. However, the most important modification was done to the ship's computer - integrated into it is the GG Unit - a device that contains the brain of George Glenn, the first known Coordinator. Because of this, Glenn functions as the ReHOME's captain, and can pilot any of the mobile suits carried aboard as long as they can maintain a telemetry link to ReHOME. Armament As a Junk Guild ship, the ReHOME has minimum armament. Most possible weapons of the ship's class are replaced by manipulator arms of various types. Lineart of the ship's class show a pair of Positron Blaster Cannons, similar to the Archangel's "Lohengrin" cannons, mounted horizontally underneath the primary cargo bays. In Super Robot Wars W, the ship is instead given a pair of 110cm Linear Cannons similar to the Archangel's Valiant Mk. 8s mounted in the hatches between the side manipulator arms. ;*Lohengrin Positron Cannons :The Cornelius-class ship ReHOME is equipped with two Lohengrin positron cannons mounted horizontally underneath the primary cargo bays. These cannons were not used until after the ReHOME returned to Earth from Mars, at which time Lowe Guele commented that they were a recent acquisition, suggesting that the ship originally did not have any weapons. History Initially, the vessel that would become the ReHOME started life as a prototype tender ship for the Earth Alliance's new ''Archangel'' class assault ships which were in development. However, the destruction of Heliopolis, where the Archangel and the prototype tender were in development, caused the tender to be abandoned. From there, it was salvaged by unknown parties and ended up on the civilian vessel market. When the Junk Guild team lead by Lowe Guele began to plan a return to space after some time on Earth, Coordinator Liam Garfield was sent to space to acquire a new ship, and managed to purchase the prototype tender. After modifications to the ship both on the exterior and interior, it was christened ReHOME, and began service under the Junk Guild flag. The ReHOME would serve well as the home vessel for Lowe's team throughout the remainder of the Bloody Valentine War, as well as serving as a tender for the Clyne Faction. After the war, ReHOME discovered another GENESIS unit, named GENESIS Alpha. The crew used GENESIS Alpha to fly to Mars and back. Later, in C.E. 73 the ReHOME, along with Serpent Tail, the Out Frame and Rondo Mina Sahaku's forces tried unsuccessfully to use the GENESIS Alpha to push away the remains of Junius 7. Additional Images Screen shot 2011-11-01 at 2.52.22 PM.png|ReHOME equipment: manipulator arms, laminate shields, Lohengrin positron cannnons. gundamseed_ep12_possiblecornelius.png|Gundam Seed episode 12: Possible Cornelius-class tender resupplying Archangel gundamseed_ep41_cornelius.png|Gundam Seed episode 41: Cornelius-class tender landing at Earth Alliance lunar base External Links Cornelius-class on MAHQ